¿Qué es amor?
by miel-tonks
Summary: Olvidaste, casi adrede, que con Harry nada sería sólo así. Que no podrías sólo tomar tus cosas he irte con tu dignidad intacta y tú corazón entero. Si las cosas hubiesen pasado como lo quisiste suponer, no estuvieras ahora llorando con la garganta lastimada y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas...


**Nada de esto me pertenece; JK es la única dueña y señora del universo Harry Potter… **

**Aclaración respecto al One shot: la manera en que lo redacté es complemente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada así que cualquier error, no duden en decirme. Se divide en cinco partes (creo) y cada una de ellas tiene su propia forma de ser narrada. Espero les guste. **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

*"""*

Las mujeres normales de su edad, soñaban con aquel amor de novela, con su final feliz y sus pasiones escondidas en cada aventura. Con un príncipe azul que les besase con amor y tomase su mano cuando fuese necesario. Eso hacían las mujeres normales: esperar con ansias a su media naranja.

Pero ella no era cualquiera, por supuesto y de mujer normal tenía poco, jamás había esperado a un hombre de novela, jamás. En su mente siempre se había imaginado a alguien como él. Alguien que fuese desordenado y obstinado. Alguien que jamás peinara su cabello y cuando la besara se sintiese como estar en la orilla de un abismo para después volar hasta las nubes.

Nunca había sido normal, nunca había deseado nada normal y cuando Harry Potter se presento aquella tarde de verano como el mejor amigo de su hermano, y ambos se observaron, Ginny Weasley descubrió por primera vez en toda su vida, que no se trataba de buscar a alguien que te hiciese sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago de las que todos hablaban, no. Se trataba de encontrar a alguien que la observase con aquella extravagante y acuosa magia y poder ver toda tu vida en ellos, verte a ti y verlo a él también.

Y es que sí a Ginny Weasley le preguntasen, qué era para ella él amor, sonreiría antes de reír y contestaría que el amor era como levantarse a las doce de la tarde con el cabello hecho un desastre que trataría de peinar a la fuerza y con el estomago hecho un gran hoyo sin fondo, correr a la cocina para tomarse a grandes prisas su cereal favorito, con avellanas que crujían en su boca.

Sí, amar es eso. Sentirse tan desastrosa como para terminar recostada en el sillón sin hacer nada, hasta que en medio del letargo escuchar voces que cada vez se vuelven más fuertes porque se están acercando, y antes de que pueda correr a esconderse, encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que tan poquito soporta.

Ron siempre es el primero en reír, aunque su risa le importa poco. Espera enojada la reacción de Harry y esta no se hace esperar, sonríe con diversión y con la nota justa de sarcasmo le dice lo linda que luce así.

Después comienza a reír, es una risa distinta porque está le hace enojar y sentirse también avergonzada, lo suficiente de ambas cosas como para quedarse sentada, sin moverse y cuando deja de ser la diversión para su hermano y Harry, este último se acerca hasta caer pesadamente a su lado y sin ningún reparo, alborotarle más el cabello.

"¡No soy una niña Potter!" siempre gritas separándose de él, quien entonces sonríe divertido y te da esa mirada. Que duele y te hace sentir pequeñita, porque es como si te dijese que en realidad sí que eres una niña.

Amar es eso, por supuesto. Es un momento normal en un día normal, con Harry pegado a su lado pensando en lo niña que es, y ella sintiéndose de esa manera.

Sí, puede que ella no se junte en pequeños grupos en el baño y hable por horas con sus amigas sobre lo que Potter les dijo, porque siempre hay algo que les dice cuando se las lleva a algún pasillo abandonado, no es qué hicieron, sino más bien, lo que dice.

Como si en algún momento de la historia, el objetivo de esconderse en algún pasillo desierto se tratase sólo de hablar. Y Ginny, quien siempre escucha las histéricas y poco razonables conclusiones de sus compañeras al final de un momento con Harry, sé sorprende de lo idiotas que pueden ser.

Creer que Harry cambiara. Creer que Harry las escogerá a ellas, como si no supiesen –o no quisiesen saber- que cada día hay una nueva chica hablando de lo mucho que Harry le dijo en algún _equis_ pasillo.

Por supuesto, es ridículo y a veces quisiera gritarles que Potter no busca nada serio, porque para él es todo un ir y venir, como un torbellino sin punto fijo. Que las palabras no son nada, ni significan nada. Son superfluas cuando lo único que busca es continuar. Olvidar, vivir la vida de adolescente rebelde y guapo que tanto le pertenece.

Un héroe para Ron, una decepción para Hermione, la envidia de casi todos los varones en Hogwarts.

Nada es un reto, ese es el problema, Harry sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos y una fila de mujeres ya estará esperando una oportunidad. Eso es lo que falla, que es demasiado fácil.

Ginny sabe bien, -mejor que nadie- que por eso Harry se aburre tan pronto. Porque todo es demasiado fácil y porque a pesar de todo, no hace nada para remediarlo, a él también le gusta lo que es y lo que puede lograr.

Es por eso que Ginny finge no amarlo, eso sin duda hace que todo sea más fácil, él que parece verla sólo como su hermana pequeña continua a su lado, con aquella extraña amistad y ella, quien no quiere salir herida, puede decir cruelmente lo idiotas que son todas las que pasan por su cama.

Y le da asco y a veces incluso se pelea con Harry y enojada le riñe su falta de madurez.

"Cierra la boca ya Ginny, a ellas les gusta"

Frio, doloroso. Por supuesto, le duele la respuesta que suena hastiada y tiene aquel tono amargo que suele usar cuando pelea con algún amigo.

Y Ginny termina sintiéndose sola antes de observar como se aleja con una nueva conquista, naturalmente, el asco no se hace esperar.

Son tan estúpidas, todas ellas lo son. Unas idiotas que creen que lo pueden cambiar.

Pero entonces cuando el coraje revienta en su pecho y orgullosa se aleja, algo dentro de ella se rompe y se siente traicionada.

Después de todo, daría lo que fuera por ser una más de su lista y poder presumir lo mucho que Harry le dijo.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Harry siempre creyó que el amor era una gran y absurda invención de locos e ingeniosos novelistas que terminaban sus historias con un final acaramelado y risible.

Y solía reírse con fuerza, el amor no era real o al menos no para todos; existe, por supuesto pero para él que tanto ha experimentado y conocido, no parece estar. Es sólo que... Sabe, o al menos supone que el amor es sentir aquello que hace que quieras saber todo de ella y que de la misma manera, pienses en querer protegerla de todo, incluso si ese todo te incluye. Sabe que es un querer excesivo que en algún punto sobrepasa la simple palabra y necesita de mucho más para llamar a aquello que te hace desvelarte noche tras noche y buscarla… necesitarla. Es ser dependiente y lo que menos necesita Harry es ser dependiente.

Además, le gusta su vida tal y como es. Sí, le gusta cambiar de chica cada vez que quiera y no deberle nada a ninguna. Seducirlas, atraerlas, besarlas, divertirse y reírse tanto que al final se hace poco; siempre es poco, de hecho.

Sabe que lo es, porque cuando observa a Hermione y Ron o a Luna y Neville descubre que sí es superficial y de repente nada de aquello le parece suficiente y quisiera, de hecho, tener a alguien a quien observar de esa manera… de verdad que le gustaría.

Y se promete que cambiara pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ninguna parece ser suficiente? Y no, no está tratando de ser despreciativo, simplemente piensa lo que es y todas aquellas chicas no le llenaran, está seguro. Algo les falta aunque a veces se vuelve loco porque no sabe nunca, qué es ese algo que falta.

Su padre amó a su madre con toda su alma, no lo duda y sí estuviese a su lado le preguntaría cómo lo hizo. No parece nada fácil, además, por ahora está bien como está. Las promesas siempre las olvida y termina volviendo a su nuevo círculo vicioso y finge que es feliz y que así está bien.

En especial con Ginny, le molesta que la pequeña niña siempre le esté reclamando. Sí, por supuesto que sabe que todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta, tienen sentimientos. No es su problema que ellas quieran cuando deja las cosas claras. No las obliga a nada y eso debería de entenderlo Ginny.

*"""""""""""*

Sí, por supuesto. Eres una idiota, ¿cómo no? Caíste y pese a que tu razón te rogaba alejarte, no lo hiciste. No pudiste, continuaste pensando y creyendo –tontamente- que todo terminaría bien para ambas partes y que sí aquello llegaba a su final, tú podrías tomar lo tuyo e irte pensando en que al menos lo habías intentado. Todo lo demás no parecía importar demasiado.

Olvidaste, casi adrede, que con Harry nada sería sólo así. Que no podrías sólo tomar tus cosas he irte con tu dignidad intacta y tú corazón entero. Si las cosas hubiesen pasado como lo quisiste suponer, no estuvieras ahora llorando con la garganta lastimada y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Pensando, siempre pensando, de hecho. Que él no merece tus lágrimas, ni una sola. Te prometiste que jamás llorarías por alguien que no lo mereciese, que jamás sufrirías por un chico. Sin embargo… allí estas, humillada, lastimada, sola.

Y pensándolo bien, es una tontería. Con Harry siempre existió aquel peligro, simplemente no debería extrañarte que coqueteara con aquella chica de piernas largas y risita fastidiosa. A su lado tú eres tan poco que ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de luchar.

Cuando le viste riendo a carcajadas a su lado simplemente te diste la vuelta y te alejaste. Sí, tristemente te has vuelto una más de su lista. Ahora también puedes irte a llorar con las que ya estuvieron en tu lugar y maldecirlo y odiarlo aunque muy dentro de ti sigas esperando que te vuelva a escoger.

Y a pesar de que sigues llorando, de repente te sientes vacía. Estás allí, pero no pareces tú y un extraño sentimiento atosigador y acuoso te envuelve hundiéndote en un remolino de emociones que termina en un ruido seco. ¿Así es como terminara todo? una parte de ti aun no lo puede creer, otra de ti, ya lo cree.

—¿sabes una cosa?—su voz te saca de tus cavilaciones y sorprendida le observas. Mantiene una sonrisa juguetona y sus ojos que tan bien conoces brillan con la luz que entra por la ventana, o al menos eso crees tú. Entonces es cuando te sientes humillada, sentada allí y observándole desde el piso. Y quieres levantarte e irte con la poca dignidad que aun te queda, pero él no te deja. En cuanto se da cuenta de tus intensiones se agacha y toma con fuerza tu mano.

De nuevo aquella sensación sofocante te aplasta, es así cada vez que se acerca. Una Ginny diferente aparece en tú lugar.

—eres una tontita Ginny—continua sonriendo, ahora sus ojos que te siguen observando con la misma intensidad te calman lo suficiente como para sentirte ofendida—ella no significa nada—continua despreocupadamente y aunque sabes que aquello tiene verdad, no puedes evitar sentirlo también como un golpe, para él ninguna significa algo, incluyéndote—nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no es así? me gusta estar contigo, no deberías llorar—te advierte, ahora te observa con algo de furia reprimida—y hablo en serio, se nos da bien estar juntos pero si lloras de esa manera significa que sientes algo por mí y… ¿entiendes que esto terminara, verdad?

Sí, definitivamente aquello te duele con la misma intensidad con la que te alivia y por un momento te sientes mareada. Pero entonces te limpias con fuerza las lágrimas separándote al fin de él y con la cabeza niegas antes de soltar una risita temblorosa.

—esto no es por ti, Potter—te defiendes, sí. Puede que estés lastimada por sus palabras, pero no dejaras que te vea humillada. Esa no eres tú y si acaso esto termina te encargaras de que sea con tu dignidad intacta. Aquel momento en el pasillo difícilmente puede salvar esa dignidad, aunque lo intentas. —No todo gira a tu alrededor.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?—murmura volviéndose a acercar lo suficiente como para oler su cabello, está vez no te apartas y terminas cerrando los ojos.

—por la vida—dices sintiendo que en realidad no le estas mintiendo. Así es la vida y tú ya deberías saber que no todo tiene un final feliz, también existen los finales así. —es que a veces es tan… cruda.

Está vez no te contesta, te toma del mentón con brusquedad reprimida y te besa haciéndote suspirar. Vuelas y al mismo tiempo caes del precipicio más alto. Así son los besos con él. Te dejan seca, se lleva lo mejor de ti pero a la vez te llenan y de repente te sientes completa. Son ilógicos y estúpidos e irrelevantes también.

Pero son su suyos. Tú te entregas con todo lo que tienes y a veces de verdad que sientes que él hace lo mismo.

Un círculo vicioso que ninguno de los dos espera terminar, besos con sabor a lágrimas que los vuelve amargos y llenos de desesperación. Manos juguetonas que siempre terminan en lugares inadecuados y lenguas que se reconocen y danzan.

Sí, sabes que esto terminara pero no puedes siquiera pensar en abandonarlo.

*"""""""""*

Es la hermanita de tu mejor amigo Harry, es la hermanita pequeña de Ron y por eso es intocable. No debería gustarte ni deberías observarla como lo haces. Quieres comértela con los ojos y en realidad sí que lo haces, observas siempre su figura desde sus piernas de gacela siguiendo por su cintura y terminando por su cabello pelirrojo que de alguna manera siempre termina encandilando tus sentidos, te transforma y terminas viajando a otra dimensión en donde los sentidos son todos y quieres estirar tu mano, tocarla de nuevo, y otra vez sentir aquellas hormigas en todo tu cuerpo.

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, después de todo Ginny es insufrible y desesperante. No se calla, jamás lo hace y sabe contestarte y gritarte lo suficiente como para que te sientas perdido y culpable, lo suficiente para que al final hagas lo correcto. Es eso, una pequeña mandona y tozuda niña que has visto crecer y madurar casi como si fuese su hermana.

He ahí el problema, casi. Porque con ella todo es casi. Y quieres evitarla y verla con los mismo ojos con los que ves a Hermione pero es imposible, ya lo sabes. Has tratado de poner un alto toda la semana y nos has podido. Casi, no olvides, que muy dentro de ti no reprimes mucho de lo que sientes por ella. Y te gusta, sí, se siente bien besarla a mitad de algún pasillo abandonado y lanzarle de vez en cuando aquellas miradas que dicen más de lo que parece cuando ambos se encuentran en el Gran Comedor rodeados de personas.

Es Ginny y se ha vuelto adictiva para ti. Te encanta, te fascina, te vuelve loco. Te gusta estar a su lado y reír a carcajadas hasta que el estomago te duele, te gusta oler su cabello y dormir en sus brazos. Pero más que nada, te gusta que no te pida nada de lo que tú no estás dispuesto a dar.

Te sientes a gusto a su lado y su cuerpo te hechiza. Con ella eres otro, cuando te toma la mano, cuando te sonríe o cuando te besa y sientes que algo dentro de ti explota. Así son sus besos, incontrolables como el mismo fuego maldito, jamás se sacian, te humillan y te llevan al cielo. Algo quema y no hay forma de apagarlo. Es ridículo, es risible, es triste, es feliz.

No tiene nombre, lo que sientes por Ginny no tiene nombre.

Y sí, eso te preocupa. Si se ven en secreto es porque al final todo terminara y cada uno se ira por su lado, tú con la amistad de Ron intacta y ella con su muy bien ganada reputación de amiga –sólo amiga- de Potter. Claro, sabes que hay riesgos pero al final simplemente fue imposible para ambas partes seguir conteniéndose y un día simplemente se besaron. Sonríes, recordar aquello hace que algo dentro de ti se vuelva cálido y aquello se siente bien.

No esperas nada serio, sabes tan bien como ella que pronto la dejaras ir y continuaras. Pero por ahora no crees que necesites a nadie más que ella, quien te llena con aquella facilidad sorprendente y hace que dentro de ti, un animal enjaulado se retuerza por reclamarla como suya. Le eres fiel de alguna manera y sabes que ella también lo es.

Aun así… te preocupa. Fuiste demasiado ingenuo al creer que Ginny significaría lo mismo que todas las otras. Con ella tienes ese más. Que no te gusta pero que allí está. Y que hará, estas seguro, que al final ambos se sientas incomodos con la presencia del otro y terminen rehuyéndose.

De todos modos. No piensas mucho en eso.

Ginny es tuya por ahora y eso está bien. La podrás dejar cuando quieras. Eso también está bien. Pero por ahora aquello te parece risible y no, no es porque comiences a sentir algo por ella, aquello es absurdo.

Te gusta estar a su lado y a ella le gusta estar a tu lado. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

*"""*

Ambos se observan. Hay algo en el ambiente que impide que alguno de los dos comience a hablar.

Ella con su cabello largo y pelirrojo le observa con atención, sus ojos contienen lágrimas que no quieren ser derramadas y sus mejillas están sonrosadas de excitación. Está cambiado, es lo primero que piensa. Los meses que dejaron de verse le hicieron madurar y aquel adolescente con el que se divirtió ahora es un adulto joven. No está más alto, pero si mucho más musculoso, los entrenamientos de auror han hecho mella en él, además sus ojos parecen más vivos aunque aquella mirada no ha cambiado. La observa de la misma manera que lo hacía meses atrás. Confundiéndola, devorándola, leyéndola y asfixiándola.

Él, con el cabello indomable y azabache hace lo mismo, busca las diferencias que separen a la Ginny que dejo de la Ginny que ahora se muestra frente a él. ¿Esta más bonita? Eso sería mentir, Ginny no podría ser más hermosa de lo que ya es sus ojos, sí, es su Sol y algarabía. ¿Está más alta, más curvilínea? No, nada de eso. Sigue siendo la misma bella mujer que dejo. Sin embargo… su mirada no es la misma y no notas. Se ha oscurecido lo suficiente como para que el brillo que siempre la acompaña casi se pierda. Aunque, lo que aquella mirada le hace sentir, no ha cambiado. Aun se siente dentro de un remolino, aun está confundido, aun es su droga.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—su voz suena hueca, casi forzada pero sirve para que aquel aplastante silencio desaparezca, él se alza de hombros despreocupadamente.

—bien.

—ah—Harry laza una risita nerviosa ante la respuesta. Es normal de Ginny conteste con aquello monosílabos cuando lo que quiere decir, no parece tener palabras para ser explicado.

—¿y tú?...—titubea de repente nervioso—Ron me dijo que tienes novio—no puede evitar el tono amargo, ella hace como que no lo nota cuando sonríe perezosamente.

—Ron cree que cada chico que se me acerca es mi novio. Claramente no cree que pueda tener amigos.

—¿eso es un no?

—es un claro que no—contesta suspirando—desde que… —se calla al acto, estuvo a punto de decir que desde que Harry y ella dieron punto final a lo suyo no ha existido nadie más. Y no porque no lo haya intentado, es que simplemente no puede. Todos parecen tan poco cuando los compara y todo termina por sentirse tan insípido que ha dejado de importarle, ¿Qué importancia tiene, de todos modos cuando sabe que puede dar y sentir mucho más?

—¿Qué?—cuestiona sacándola de sus pensamientos, ha notado que su titubeo y no lo dejara pasar.

—déjalo así Harry—murmura negando, no quiere mentirle pero al decirle la verdad, admitiría que fallaron en todo y el final seco y absoluto que se prometieron no resulto por su parte.

Salió herida y lastimada, quiso engañarse y jugar con su corazón y perdió.

—no—dice negando—dímelo.

—eres un testarudo—una sonrisa nerviosa se posa en los labios carnosos de la pelirroja—me da gusto saber que algo en ti no ha cambiado.

—y a mi me da gusto darme cuenta que sigues tratando de cambiar la conversación de aquella manera sutil tan tuya que si no conociera, terminaría cayendo en tu juego.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una chica lista.

—y bonita—murmura ahora también sonriendo—sigues siendo bonita.

—no me adules Potter; no cuando ahora te puedes codear de mujeres mucho más bonitas y mayores. Yo a su lado soy una niña, ¿verdad?—entonces ríe sin humor alguno.

—ellas a tu lado no son nada—murmura enojado.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?—cuestiona después de un breve silencio, su pregunta suena a reproche— ahora sólo somos amigos Harry, no lo olvides.

No, no lo hace. Cada día se arrepiente de haberla dejado ir tan fácil. Le duele y jamás espero aquello. Jamás hubiese imaginado que él saldría lastimado y que soñaría y se imaginaria todo el tiempo su cara y su presencia.

—sí, tienes razón—asiente dando énfasis a aquella afirmación— sólo somos amigos Gin

Hay un momento de silencio después de aquello que hace que ambos se sientan más cerca del otro y mientras ella quiera alejarse él quiera acercarse.

—¿me extrañas?—la pregunta sale con brusquedad y Harry aprovecha la estupefacción de Ginny para acercarse unos pasos más a ella.

—no tienes una idea—dice antes de que pueda medir sus palabras, la verdad de aquella afirmación viaja por el aire y quema algo dentro de Harry.

Su voz ronca ha encontrado consuelo en la mente del azabache. Él siente lo mismo.

—tal vez sí—murmura alzándose de hombros—yo también te extraño Ginny.

—esto salió mal, ¿verdad?

—sí—contesta parco. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos esperaba aquel final.

—¿te arrepientes?

—ni un poco—contesta al instante— ¿tú?

—sólo soy Ginny—la respuesta te descoloca unos segundos hasta que su sonrisa se vuelve tu sonrisa.

—y yo sólo Harry—contestas. Porque por más que ambos lo nieguen, no están arrepentidos. Son lo que son y lo que hicieron, lo suyo es lo que es. Sí, suena redundante pero no hay palabras para describirlo. Ella es ella y él es él y ambos se llevaron tan bien y congeniaron con tanta facilidad. Como dos almas destinadas que es ridículo que se arrepientan.

—¿Por qué?—cuestiona el azabache negando—¿Por qué no te puedo dejar atrás? Quiero una respuesta Ginny. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Ella se sorprende por la pregunta pero no él no se arrepiente. La buscó porque quería saber aquella respuesta y no se ira hasta obtenerla.

—es como levantarse un día en la mañana con el cabello hecho un desastre y sentir tanta hambre que tu cereal favorito te sepa a la misma gloria—contesta con aquel tono bajito y místico. No es lo que dice, sino cómo lo dice. Hay algo en su mirada que le dice que aquella respuesta no es ridícula ni fuera de lógica, es la respuesta correcta. —y recostarse en el sillón favorito sin hacer nada hasta que llega tu hermano con su mejor amigo y te conviertes en el motivo de su risa. Te sientes ridícula pero más te duele que él, -su amigo- se siente a tu lado y te revuelva el cabello como si fueses una niña.

Por unos minutos no dice nada, aquello que ella dice, él lo conoce, es ese amigo que le revuelve el cabello, no porque sea una niña. Ahí se equivoca, sino porque le ha parecido tierno y tan típico de Ginny que la escena le alegra lo suficiente como para tratar de alargarla más; al revolverle el cabello la molesta lo suficiente como para que no se vaya de su lado.

Sabe a lo que se refiere, de alguna manera lo ha adivinado y la respuesta le ha dejado pasmado.

—¿me amas?—cuestiona reteniendo el aliento, ella se mueve incomoda.

—no si tú no lo haces—aquella respuesta te parece divertida y lo expresas sonriendo relajado—¿no lo haces?—dice malinterpretando tu gesto.

—me equivoque—contesta—no creo que el amor sea sólo tratar de hacer lo mejor para aquella persona y convertirte en dependiente de ella. Es también, saber que no necesitas nada más porque ella lo tiene todo. Y es sentirte confundido, tanto que a veces ni siquiera sabes quién eres tú, pero al verla, saber que todo tienes sentido.

—somos unos idiotas—dice al fin sonriendo—siempre dices algo y yo siempre contesto, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez no comprendes.

—¿a que te refieres?—ella ríe.

—no es que lo haces—contesta—sino lo que dices. Porque en los pasillos solitarios siempre dices algo que cautiva lo suficiente como para olvidar lo demás, al fin lo entiendo.— Entonces se alza de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¿te parece qué tiene sentido?—cuestiona frunciendo el ceño, después niega para aclarar sus ideas—y sí, somos unos idiotas.

De nuevo, ambos comparten un momento de silencio. Cada uno espera que le otro de el primer paso.

—no quiero dejarte más tiempo Ginn—dice al fin él—me es imposible.

—yo tampoco quiero hacerlo—le da la razón—pero no quiero sólo tener esto contigo Harry. Quiero salir a pasear contigo y besarte sin miedo. Eso me gustaría.

—y yo te quiero sólo para mí —dice sonriendo—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Tú serás mi novia y yo seré el tuyo.

Algo en el interior de la pelirroja explota de alegría.

—podría no funcionar.

—no perdemos nada intentándolo.

—aun no me has contestado.

—sí—dice sonriendo—te amo, ¿Qué más te puedo decir?

—nada—murmura Ginny acercándose—eso es suficiente.

—¿significa que tú también me quieres?

—te amo—contesta antes de acortar la distancia y besarlo.

De nuevo aquella dicha de emociones sin control les invade. ¡Cuánto la habían extrañado!

*""""*

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero y les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario : )**_

_**El final es un poco extraño e incluso a mí me costó entenderlo un poco pero lo escribí cuando escuchaba: Yo envidio al viento de Lila Downs, es una canción romántica y hermosa que me fascina, se las recomiendo.**_


End file.
